Element Park
by CheccellateTruffels
Summary: [Past and Present 2 updated] Mereka semua bersatu sebagai keluarga, sebuah janji untuk memulakan kehidupan yang baru demi mengubah takdir mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU, Cerita aneh(lagi), supernatural-family-fantasy+tragedy, T++, ambigu**

 **...fic ini tidak mengambil apa-apa keuntungan materi..**

* * *

 _ **-Prolog-**_

 _ **"Kau sudah membunuhnya. Bukankah itu kejayaanmu yang terhebat?"**_

 _ **"Aku malu..malu menjadi manusia."**_

 **Manusia.**

 **Sejenis makhluk yang paling hampir pada kata 'sempurna'. Manusia punya bermacam kelebihan. Ia tiada tandingnya dengan ciptaan Tuhan bernyawa yang lain. Karena dari jenis inilah pemimpin alam dipilih. Namun..Karena mereka adalah pemimipin, mereka punya amanah yang dipertanggungjawabkan pada setiap seorangnya. Janganlah merungut atas takdirmu, wahai manusia. Ketahuilah...masih banyak makhluk di luar sana yang ingin sekali menjadi seorang manusia.**

 **Namun kini...**

* * *

 _ **Past 01..**_

Penduduk desa sedang rancak berpesta. Minuman memabukkan dituang ke dalam bekas kayu yang digunakan untuk menyantap minuman. Tiga gadis yang separa mabuk sedang menari ghairah dipeluk para perjaka desa. Mereka berdansa mengelilingi unggun api, ketawa tanpa menghiraukan sesiapa. Setelah meneguk beberapa cangkir arak, seorang wanita membacakan sesuatu dan menghembus napasnya ke dalam sebuah lagi bekas kayu berisi air yang memabukkan. Lalu air yang dijampi serapah itu dituang ke atas permukaan batu mendatar yang diletakkan akar-akar kayu, bunga-bunga hutan dan tulang-temulang hewan. Sembari itu, dia memekik dan melolong diikuti penduduk desa yang turut berteriak-teriak.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Pohon-pohon besar berguncang seolah-olah sedang dimarahi sesuatu. Daun-daunan jatuh berguguran. Awan gelap berarak menutupi bulan yang sinarnya tidak lagi mencecah tanah. Mereka tahu bahawa itu satu petanda buruk.

Kini, muncul sebuah makhluk yang rupanya seakan kegelapan malam yang angkuh. Para penduduk desa terdiam pegun menyadari kehadiran kelibat yang menakutkan itu.

Ketika makhluk itu mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari hidungnya, mulutnya terbuka luas mengeluarkan semburan berapi yang membakar beberapa rumah penduduk desa.

Kemudian, suara pekikan manusia dan deraman hewan memecah kesunyian yang hadir sebentar pada malam itu. Segala pekikan itu bagaikan bunyi kesialan dan ketakutan yang membawa maut.

"Suamiku! Anakku!" teriak seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Larikan dirimu!" perintah suaminya. Pria itu turut menitahkan penduduk lain agar melarikan diri.

Makhluk itu bergerak tangkas ke atas langit. Bunyi kibasan sayap semakin jelas kedengaran di angkasa. Debu-debu pasir mula berterbangan di udara. Sepasang mata merah merenung tajam ke arah mereka semua. Makhluk itu mendarat semula ke tanah lalu menurunkan sayapnya. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan mengheret ekornya yang panjang dan bersisik menuju ke arah wanita tadi.

Namun, Sang Suami muncul menghalang makhluk itu.

"Bedebah, kau! Tinggalkan isteri dan anak-anakku, makhluk hina!" teriak Sang Suami.

Makhluk itu semakin menggeram marah. Matanya berkilat-kilat dengan kobaran cahaya yang marak.

Pria itu tergamam dengan tangan yang terketar-ketar memegang pedang. Ekornya diangkat tinggi lalu dihayun ke udara.

Tidak lama kemudian, suatu libasan telak mengenai dada lelaki itu. Lelaki paruh baya itu terlentang dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Melihat keadaan suaminya yang sekarat, wanita itu melutut di hadapan makhluk itu sambil menangis-nangis. Di kedua belah tangannya tetap menggendong erat seorang bayi kecil yang sedang menangis.

"To-Tolong…Ini anakku…Kumohon..Jangan ganggu kami.." rayu wanita itu pada makhluk yang menyerupai seekor naga.

Makhluk itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kumohon…dia memerlukanku…"

Makhluk itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu meneguk ludah. Perlahan-lahan dia mengerti.

"Ba-Baiklah…Kamu bisa mengambil anak ini..Setelah ini aku akan pergi…"

Dengan teragak-agak, wanita itu menyerahkan bayi itu pada si naga. Belum sempat bayi itu bertukar tangan, kelihatan segerombolan pemburu berobor datang berpusu-pusu mengepung makhluk tersebut.

Makhluk itu berubah cemas. Ia menyembunyikan bayi tersebut di sebalik ekornya. Segera ia ingin melarikan diri dengan terbang menuju awan, namun ia menyadari kedua-dua belah sayapnya berdarah dengan parah. Keduanya-duanya telah dipotong.

Sementara itu, kumpulan pemburu berobor bersorak bangga pada ketua mereka karena telah Berjaya memutuskan sayap naga tersebut. Yang tinggal hanyalah untuk memutuskan ekornya yang paling berbisa.

Tanpa disadari makhluk itu, ekornya yang mengibas-ngibas telah menggores pipi mulus bayi tersebut sehingga mengalirkan darah. Bayi itu menangis kesakitan. Samar-samar, makhluk itu dapat menangkap kehadiran wanita tadi yang menghampiri bayi itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, makhluk itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang berapi. Hembusan api itu memebentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi bayi tersebut. Perlahan-lahan, makhluk itu menyaksikan wanita itu mati dibaham api liar yang melingkari anak itu lalu menutup matanya. Bayi itu terus menangis tanpa menyadari makhluk itu akhirnya mati.

Keadaan yang tadinya gempar kini semakin sunyi sepi. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan tapak kaki yang semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

 _ **Present 01.**_

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Element Park! Mulakan harimu dengan senyuman yang paaaaling cerah untuk hari yang sungguh indah!" ucap Taufan berbunga-bunga ketika kakinya menginjak kepingan lantai dapur yang dingin. Pagi itu sinar mentari terlalu cerah walaupun udara di luar agak dingin setelah hujan selama satu malam.

Semenjak turun dari tangga, dia sudah dapat menghidu aroma masakan yang sangat membuka selera, dan membuat perutnya merengek lapar. Di wastafel dapur, Gempa sedang mengisi air untuk mencuci beras untuk dimasak nasi. Taufan meluru ke wastafel lalu memeluk pinggang Gempa dari belakang. Gempa terlonjak.

"Hei sayang~ lagi masak apa? Enak banget baunya..lebih enak baumu-"

"Oh please...Taufan lagi mode modus." ujar Gempa memutar matanya.

Taufan hanya terkikik geli apabila Gempa menampar sisi pahanya. Lalu Taufan melanjutkan aktivitas menghirup aroma khas Gempa yang membuatnya senang sambil terus merangkulnya. Gempa tidak protes sehinggalah dia terhidu bau terbakar.

"Eh..Taufan! Lepaskan! Ah, sambalku gosong.."

Setelah itu Gempa terus berlari mencapai sudip dalam cabinet lalu kembali kompor. Dia mengacau-ngacau pan menggunakan sudip sehingga sebahagian dapur itu dipenuhi asap. Serta merta wajahnya jadi berkeringat akibat didedahkan haba panas.

Sementara Taufan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kerusi di meja makan.

"Kalau kamu mau makan, sebaiknya mandi dan ganti baju dahulu.." tutur Gempa.

"Halilintar lagi di kamar mandi, karena itu aku turun dahulu. Oh iya, _babies_ di mana?" balas Taufan.

"Loh, tadi kudengar suara-suara berisik aja di atas. Mungkin Blaze sudah bangun. Ice belum bangun kurasa, sebaiknya kamu bangunkan mereka sekarang untuk sarapan.." balas Gempa.

"Baiklah..permisi Mr. Mama..hahaha.."

Memang semenjak mereka berpindah ke rumah baru, Gempa banyak menghabiskan waktu membereskan kelengkapan rumah tangga. Sementara Taufan pula baru mendapat kerja di sebuah perusahaan. Halilintar pula bekerja sebagai pengusaha toko.

Setelah Taufan menghilang dari dapur, Gempa menutup kompor. Dia berdiri di tepi cabinet sambil berdiam diri. Ekspresinya tampak sendu. Sebulir air mata terhasil di ekor mata lalu diseka pantas. Dia tersenyum tipis.

" _Aku tidak mungkin mengembalikan dia.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baybeeyy Aaaayyeeesss…Banguuuunnn…!" gombal Taufan panjang lebar, hampir berteriak karena si anak kedua belum bangun. Dia menepuk-nepuk gundukan selimut. Namun, Ice masih enak berselubung, malah berdengkur halus dalam selimut tebal di dalam bilik yang dipasang ac pada suhu paling minimum.

Kali ini Taufan mengejutkan Air dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anak itu dengan lebih cepat dan kuat, sehingga kasurnya terhenjut-henjut. Jikalau kasur dilapisi tilam yang sangat empuk itu bisa berbicara, pasti ia akan mengatakan;

'Taufan, kumohon engkau bangunkan anakmu ini…kokoro udah gak kuat menampung tubuh anak gendut ini lagi…!'

"Hnngghh..Daddy, Ice mau tidur…zzz.."

'Selimut' itu pun bersuara. Taufan berkacak pinggang. Kemudian dia menyeringai lebar.

"Mahu kupanggil Ayah?" ujar Taufan.

Ice terbatuk seketika lalu sigap keluar dari surga selimutnya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dengan malas, tubuhnya masih mengenakan pijama biru polos.

Taufan terkikik. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar Ice menuju ke kamar Blaze yang letaknya bertentangan. Seperti diduga, kamarnya berantakan namun yang anehnya tidak ada sesiapa pun di dalam.

"Blaze..?"

Taufan mondar-mandir di kamar Blaze. Sesekali dia membetulkan letak bantal-bantal yang berantakan di atas lantai ke tempat asal.

Setelah puas memanggil-manggil Blaze, Taufan kembali ke pintu untuk keluar. Tanpa sengaja dia tersandung kaki seseorang.

Buk!

Segunduk pakaian yang baru dicuci jatuh bersepah di lantai. Blaze memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sempat terbentur ke dinding. Dia merungut kesal.

"Daddy, bajukuuu..!" rungut Blaze dengan keadaan terduduk di lantai.

"Ops! Sori..gak lihat…makanya jalan sambil bawa bajunya harus hati-hati!" ujar Taufan mengelus kakinya.

"Ya sudah, Daddy mahu mandi dulu. Sekarang kamu turun sarapan..Papa sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang enak!" lanjut Taufan lalu berdiri.

Ekspresi Blaze yang tadinya cemberut langsung berbinar-binar.

"Uwaahhh…pasti enak! Mmmm…aku sudah lapar!" ujar Blaze lalu turun ke dapur sepantas kilat.

Sesampainya di dapur, kelihatan Halilintar dan Ice sudah berada di meja makan. Blaze tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Halilintar yang ditujukan khas untuknya, dia terus menyenduk nasi yang sudah terhidang di atas meja. Mereka sekeluarga menikmati sarapan pagi dalam keadaan diam, sehinggalah Taufan kembali di meja makan.

"Apa begini caranya kau mendidik putramu?" soal Halilintar tiba-tiba, matanya sedikit mendelik kea rah Blaze yang duduk di ujung yang bertentangan.

Taufan terkesiap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka namun tertutup kembali. Dia turut melemparkan pandangannya kea rah Blaze.

"Malam tadi kamu ke mana?" soal Halilintar terus terang terhadap Blaze.

"Hali.." tegur Gempa yang mulai paham keadaan. Oh apabila Halilintar mengangkat suara biasanya ia akan berakhir dengan perkara tidak baik. Jadi dia sekarang punya dua pilihan, sama ada menunggu sahaja atau mencegah perkara buruk berlaku. Namun, akhirnya dia memilih diam.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana," balas Blaze tidak acuh.

"Bohong. Kamu pulang ke rumah awal pagi tadi. Apa kamu ingat Ayah tidak tahu kegiatanmu selama ini?"

"Ayah.."

"Pasti kamu ketemu sama anak setan itu lagi, bukan?!" bentak Halilintar menggubrak meja dengan kasar.

"Tetapi aku mencintai dia, Ayah!" teriak Blaze. Hatinya teriris.

"Sudah kubilang bahawa dia itu berbeda kasta dengan kita! Lagian siapa yang telah mengajarmu erti cinta?! Taufan?!"

"Hey! Kau kenapa sih, Hali! Dia anakmu juga!" sela Taufan tidak terima apabila namanya terus diungkit untuk disalahkan atas sikap 'liar' Blaze.

Halilintar kembali menatap Blaze murka.

"Malam ini aku akan menguncimu di kamar. Jangan harap kau bisa keluar ke tempat tidak senonoh itu lagi! Kamu tahu, sudah banyak pembunuhan-"

"JAHAN*M!" teriak Blaze tiba-tiba. Dia melemparkan garpu di tangannya kearah Halilintar.

Halilintar meringis apabila ujung garpu itu menggores kulitnya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Pedih.

Taufan terus menarik lengan Halilintar ke sisi.

"KAK BLAZE, JANGAN BERTINDAK KETERLALUAN SAMA AYAH!" bela Ice.

Namun, dia tidak jadi marah apabila Blaze mulai menggigil dalam keadaan menekuk lutut. Malah, Ice meneguk ludah apabila samar-samar warna mata Blaze memekat.

Gempa membelalak.

'Dia sudah hilang kawalan!' batinnya memberi amaran.

"ICE! CEPAT!" perintah Gempa pada pemuda beriris samudra.

Ice segera memahami maksud dari perintah tersebut lalu segera menerpa Blaze.

Kedua tangannya mencengkam kedua tangan Blaze lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat seberapa lama yang bisa. Walaupun Blaze meronta-ronta dengan tangan dan kakinya, Ice tetap memperkemas cengkaman dan pelukannya terhadap Blaze. Wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Blaze. Dia menyandarkan kepala Blaze pada kepalanya.

"Blaze…Blaze...Aku ada…Kakak jangan begini dong…" bujuk Ice sepenuh jiwa sambil memandang tepat ke dalam mata Blaze.

Gempa yang melihat keadaan Blaze separah itu hanya menggigit bibir. Perasaannya antara serba salah dan sendu. Dia berusaha sedaya upaya untuk menahan sebak di dada.

Setelah Blaze tidak lagi meronta-ronta, sebelah tangan Ice disapukan ke puncak kepala Blaze hingga ke lehernya perlahan-lahan. Sebelah tangannya pula memijit-mijit pundak Blaze. Blaze bernafas dengan berat. Punggungnya diusap perlahan-lahan. Aura dingin perlahan-lahan menyeruap di dalam seluruh darahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia bagaikan binatang buas yang baru dijinakkan. Namun, emosinya belum sepenuhnya reda. Blaze menggeleng-geleng kepalanya meminta agar Ice melepaskan pelukannya. Ice memandangnya keliru.

"A-Aku..Aku..mau keluar dulu," pinta Blaze dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat.

"Tapi kakak barusan.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..aku hanya ingin..em, mengambil angina di luar."

Blaze bangun semula dengan perlahan-lahan. Namun, langkahnya dicegat di depan pintu.

"Blaze! Kamu mau ke mana? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa Halilintar melukaimu?" tanya Gempa sambil memeriksa tubuh Blaze dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Tidak apa, Pa. Blaze sudah 19 tahun. Blaze bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Aku hanya ingin ke kafe sebentar," ujar Blaze dengan nada kecewa.

Gempa memeriksa setiap jari-jemari Blaze. Terdapat kesan menggelembung di ujung jari telunjuknya. Blaze segera menyembunyikannya dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah tgak ada apa-apa, Blaze pergi dahulu..!"

Blaze segera keluar dari halaman rumah menaiki mobilnya. Pintu pagar yang tersergam indah otomatis terbuka.

Gempa tidak terkata apa-apa.

Taufan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Halilintar menghela napas berat dari jendela kamarnya setelah memerhatikan anak itu pergi.

 **TBC.. or not?**

* * *

 **Holaaa semua!**

 **Pertama sekali maaf karena utk chapter final The Thing karena aku memutuskan untuk mem-publishnya selepas lebaran. Aku mulai sibuk dengan tugasan pelajaran. Juga banyak perkara yang perlu diselesaikan dalam satu atau dua(jika terlalu panjang) chapter finalnya nanti..Insya-Allah. :) :)**

 **Untuk fic baru ini...kalau sempat aku akan teruskan. Ini juga idea gila yang nyempil lagi puasa xD wtfwtfwtf**

 **Lol skali lagi maafkan daku Blaze karena suka mengambil kesempatan atas kelemahanmu :'D**

 **Anyways, salam Ramadhan~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAST 2**

Derap langkah kaki yang lemah menapak perlahan-lahan di atas tanah yang lembut. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menopang tongkat. Fizikal wanita itu bisa dikatakan sudah sangat berusia, malah sudah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Kulitnya mengkerut. Pakaiannya sobek namun rambut putih panjangnya diikat sanggul dengan kemas. Sebuah karung yang diikat di punggungnya yang bungkuk. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur, tetapi tangisan bayi itulah yang membawanya ke situ.

"Akhirnya…aku menemukan apa yang kucari selama ini," ujar seorang nenek-nenek itu sambil menghidu aroma tubuh bayi daripada jenis yang sangat yang dikenalinya. Bayi itu masih menangis-nangis.

Perlahan-lahan, bayi itu dibawa ke pangkuannya, lalu cuba ditenangkan bayi itu.

"Tenanglah anak kecil…aku hanya memerlukan beberapa tetes darahmu,"ujar nenek itu sembari membawa anak itu pergi. Namun, langkah wanita tua itu tertahan apabila di sebelah bayi itu tergeletak seekor naga yang besar dengan mata yang tertutup. Tubuh naga itu cedera parah, seperti telah disakiti sesuatu.

Nenek itu meletakkan bayi yang digendongnya ke atas rumput. Diamatinya naga tersebut memeriksa tubuhnya yang terkulai di atas tanah.

Dia menghela napas sendu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati…sayang sekali, dia yang terakhir dari jenisnya."

"Wahai makhluk gelap, ijinkan aku mengambil jantungmu. Akan kusimpan untuk menggunakannya apabila perlu," ucap nenek itu sambil melutut. Kedua-dua tangannya dirapatkan kepada kepalanya yang menunduk sembah.

Kemudia nenek itu mengeluarkan sebilah parang dari karungnya, lalu membelah dada makhluk raksasa itu. Jantungnya dikeluarkan lalu dimasukkan ke dalam karung. Namun, ada yang aneh. Jantungnya sudah dikeluarkan tetapi dia mendengar bunyi yang berdenyut-denyut. Dia meneliti abdomen naga itu dengan saksama.

"Jangan-jangan…"

.

.

.

.

.

Seekor anak naga mengepak-ngepakkan sayap kecilnya, membuat si bayi kecil yang melihatnya tertawa lucu. Sesekali bayi itu menggapai-gapai tangannya, mencoba untuk naik ke atas tubuh bersisik merah berkilat pada tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Aku bisa menjaganya."

Suatu suara mengalihkan perhatian nenek tua yang sedang mengacau ramuannya di dalam sebuah tempayan. Wanita tua itu tersentak.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya engkau mencerobohi guaku!" teriak wanita tua itu marah. Menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya, dia memasang pelindung di sekitar gua itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Dengar dulu, aku bukan pemburu! Aku bukan dari kalangan makhluk seperti mereka!" suara itu kedengaran panik.

"Mendekat pada perisai gua ini jika kau memang tidak berniat buruk!" perintah wanita tua itu.

Sosok itu berjalan semakin hamper dengan perisai sesuai perintahya. Nenek itu terpaku aabila perisainya tidak ada kesan ke atas sosok tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Apa hajatmu ke sini?" tanya nenek itu dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa namamu Kamapathma, nenek kebayan terulung itu?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Aku telah menjejak langkah kalian ke gua ini. Aku ke sini karena anak itu. Darahnya yang telah menghidupkanku," ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang bayi yang sedang bermain-main dengan seekor anak naga di pojok gua.

"Tuhan telah memakbulkan permintaanku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihat karenah manusia dan para makhluk yang lain. Aku ingin sekali menjadi makhluk hidup. Dan sekarang aku berterima kasih pada anak itu. Ijinkan aku untuk menjaganya, aku sangat cintakan anak-anak. Aku gemar melihat anak-anak bermain di atasku tiap kali sore."

"Jadi kau…"

"Aku adalah tanah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, jika itu hasratmu. Aku juga sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga mereka dengn kudratku seorang diri. Dan sekarang amanah naga itu menjadi amanatmu. Kedua-dua anak itu sangat berharga dan dalam bahaya. Kekuatan mereka harus dijaga dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh ke tangan pihak yang ingin menyalahgunakan mereka."

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi sebelum itu, bisa kupinta satu hal?"

Pria itu mengangkat keningnya.

"Bisa kau uruskan bangkai naga di tengah padang itu? Aku ingin dia disemadikan dengan baik sebagai penghormatan terakhir."

"Aku akan menguruskannya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **PRESENT 2**

Jari-jemari Blaze menggeletuk di atas meja. Dia menopang dagu. Sudah 10 menit dia hanya duduk di atas kerusi empuk di kafe tanpa memesan apa-apa. Seorang pelayan yang sedang sibuk menyusun piring di kaunter tidak menyadari kehadiran Blaze di meja bernomor 12 yang letaknya di pojok kafe. Lagipula kafe itu baru dibuka dan tidak ada orang karena masih di awal pagi.

Aroma kopi yang menjadi sebahagian suasana kafe bernansa cokelat itu sedikit sebanyak membuat pikirannya lega.

"Berantem lagi sama Daddy?" tegur seseorang yang mengambil tempat bertentangan Blaze.

Blaze hanya menoleh sekilas ke arah orang yang bertentangan.

"Bukan Daddy…tapi Ayah," balas Blaze.

"Ops..sori. Soalnya aku keliru. Ayahmu memang begitu yah?"

Blaze mempamerkan reaksi cemberut.

"Blaze, Blaze, Blaze…Nggak pernah pula Ice, Ice, Ice…mereka nggak adil! Apa sih salahku? Huh!" cemuh Blaze.

Fang menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Dia duduk merapati Blaze lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada pundak Blaze.

"Kan ada aku…Aku tidak pernah memarahimu." bisik Fang di telinga Blaze.

Blaze tertawa.

Kemudian kedua-duanya berpelukan dan berkongsi ciuman. Bibir mereka saling bertaut selama beberapa saat, membuatkan mereka hanyut dalam ciuman.

Bzztt…Bzzt…Tap!

Kedua-duanya tersentak sebaik suasana di kafe seketika berubah gelap. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, seolah-olah mendapatkan suatu signal.

"Mati lampu ya?" Fang bersuara. Sementara tangan Blaze meraba-raba dalam gelap, tanpa menyadari kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

"Ouch!"

"Blaze! Di mana kau?"

"Kurasa aku masih di hadapanmu. Aku gak apa-apa.."

Dalam gelap, Fang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lampu yang tergantung di atas mereka berkelip-kelip, kemudian mati semula.

Prak!

Lampu yang berada di atas mereka terbakar lalu bulir kacanya pecah.

"Blaze…"

"Iya?"

"Sepertinya ada yang gak kena…"

Blaze terdiam.

"Pegang tanganku," perintah Fang.

"Mahu aku terangkan tempat ini?" tanya Blaze.

"Asal kau tidak membakar tempat ini…"

"Hey! Aku bisa me-" balas Blaze sambil mengeluarkan suluhan api dari telapak tangannya. Namun kata-katanya terpotong apabila suluh apinya tiba-tiba terpadam bagaikan ditiup sesuatu.

"Blaze, sebaiknya keluar dari tempat ini!" Fang menarik tangan Blaze ke arah pintu. Fang mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaketnya. Dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponsel, samar-samar mereka melihat pintu kafe semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Namun sebaik kenop pintu ditarik ke bawah, pintu kaca itu tidak dapat dibuka. Lalu Fang mencubanya beberapa kali. Kedua-duanya semakin panik.

"Ke tepi, Blaze. Biar aku-" Fang baru sahaja ingin mendobrak pintu itu hingga pecah namun..

SRAAASSSHHHH…!

Dinding kaca kafe itu berkecai dipecahkan oleh suatu tenaga yang kuat disertai sebuah portal yang bergerak ke tengah ruangan. Kedua-duanya jatuh terpental ke atas lantai yang dipenuhi pecahan kepingan kaca .

"Blaze! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Enghhh…Aku…Eh? Apa yang telah terja-" Mata Blaze membelalak mendapati sebuah pisau belati muncul dari pusaran portal berkilau di tengah ruangan kafe. Blaze segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengelak dariada pisau itu tertancap pada tubuhnya.

"Fang, hati-hati!" teriak Blaze.

Fang menjerembapkan dirinya ke lantai. Dia turut menarik tangan Blaze agar jatuh bersamanya.

Berdasarkan pengalamannya, dia tahu bahawa itu bukan sekedar pisau belati biasa. Pisau itu sudah dikilatkan dengan racun yang fatal bagi sesetegah jenis makhluk.

Pisau itu tersasar dari sasaran dan akhirnya jatuh ke sisi dinding.

Blaze dan Fang tercungap-cungap. Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa lagi pisau melayang kearah mereka.

Blaze mula mengambil ancang-ancang menggunakan kekuatan. Dia mengeluarkan segelombang api dari telapak tangannya untuk menahan serangan pisau-pisau itu. Perlahan-lahan pisau yang terapung di udara itu semakin mencair dan mengeluarkan buih panas.

"Keluar dari sini, Fang! Akan kutahan pisau-pisau itu!"

"Tapi, nanti seluruh kafe ini akan terbakar! Jangan sampai ka-"

"PERGI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI TANPAMU," tegas Fang.

Blaze mendecak.

"Kalau aku terkena pisau itu, aku hanya akan cedera…tapi kamu.." ujar Blaze tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Sirat matanya mengisyaratkan harapan agar Fang pergi segera.

Akhirnya Fang akur. Susun atur kelengkapan di kafe itu semakin musnah terkena percikan api. Sebuah rekahan yang jatuh berjaya dielak Fang menggunakan kelebihan penembusannya.

Namun sebaik Fang pergi, entah bagaimana sebuah pisau bisa menancap ke paha Blaze. Dia meringis kesakitan. Blaze semakin geram. Dia melempar beberapa cakera api ke dalam portal itu, menyebabkan portal itu meletus.

"SEPARA API!"

Api di sekelilingnya membentuk lapisan pendinding kalis api pada tubuh Blaze. Tubuh Blaze menjadi separa transparan. Nyeri semakin terasa apabila dia bersusah-payah mengeluarkan pisau yang tertusuk di pahanya yang berlumuran darah. Pedih dan panas apabila elemen besi bercampur dengan api.

"Bodoh. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Blaze terperangah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melemparkan wajah masam.

"Sudah kubilang supaya kau jangan mendekati dia!"

Kedua-dua sosok itu menghilang serentak dengan letupan yang menyebabkan seluruh kafe itu terbakar.

Sebaik mendengar bunyi letupan, Fang berpatah balik.

"Blaze! Blaze?!" panggilnya. Namun yang dilihat hanyalah struktur bangunan kafe yang telah menjadi abu-abu serta kepulan asap tebal tanpa ada sesiapa di situ.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hehehehehe...makin jelas atau makin pusing? xD**

 **Oke ini sedikit hints..**

 **HaliTauGem harus menjaga dua anak dari keturunan makhluk yang terancam. Bayangkan saja tugas mereka seperti _guardian/godparents._ Mereka memiliki perjanjian untuk melindungi antara satu sama lain. Ice dan Blaze diincar oleh pihak manusia yang ingin menjadi immortals. Menggunakan kunci pembuka dimensi, mereka sepakat untuk bergabung menjadi sebuah keluarga di dunia manusia biasa dengan membuka Element Park.**

 **Cerita di bahagian _past_ kebanyakannya berlaku dalam jangka waktu sehingga EP ditubuhkan. Sementara di bahagian _present_ pula berlaku di Element Park[EP]. Jika kalian keliru, kebanyakan karakter di sini bukan manusia..tapi author mengekalkan sebahagian _power_ sesuai characternya di fic ini.**

 **Oke,,, Chapter selanjutnya kita akan menemui Taufan~~ Hali adalah penjaga yang paling akhir bergabung sama mereka...hehehe.**

 **Thanks for the review! :D**


End file.
